


Shadows can get needy

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Size Differences, Small dom, big sub, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat cycles can be a bother, however only when there is none to help with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows can get needy

**Author's Note:**

> Important! Kim is NOT capable to reproduce with others yet and remains infertile throughout all stories that have him engage in sexual acts.
> 
> The readers (you characters) is not necessarily male. They just happen to have a penis. Readers will not have permanent sexes and is most likely of any gender you can think of. My stories will have them as both. Gender identity is up to you.

If there is one thing you admire about that shadow , it's got to be his sheer height, he's just so damn tall but the thought of fucking him. Just seeing him squirm underneath you sure gets you going. 

You've wanted to do so for so very long and you finally gather the courage to suggest you top this time. Even better since he's in heat, making him more than willing to agree.

Of course you're not going to fuck him immediately, no you're going to savor this moment. Might as well tease him since he always do that to you. Oh you are going to have so much fun!

You trace his body ever so slowly, just to hear him whimper and whine. You smirk at these reactions your touches are giving him, never once touching the actual spot. 

You can see how needy he is with how puffed up the nook is, inflamed with arousal the smallest touch gets him to squirm, not to mention the smell, so sweet and inviting. You just need to taste it! 

You lean down between his legs, sticking your tongue out, only to hear him whimper in delight as he's actually moving a bit closer to you. Definitely getting the idea. You start by tracing the slit with your tongue. 

" Ahh, nnh mnh, kee-keep doing that-MMH! " he shrill as he try not to close his legs around your head. You stop however, licking away any fluids on your lips, such a sweet and fresh flavor. That's when you move back in again, trying to get as much as possible on your tongue and in your mouth, sticky yet slippery, definitely something you can get used to. 

But now it's time for the main act.

" come on~ tell me how much you need it, Kim " you coo as you nibble his neck, hearing him whimper from the sensation. 

" Nnh...p..please? I could really need to be fucked at the moment " he whimpered, the bladed legs nudging at your back, urging you to start.

" oh come on you can do better than that " you snicker as you grind your length against his nook. 

He only mumble, whine and whimper, muffling the frustrated groan coming from him before he hiss into the pillow " Will you just fuck me already?! Please! I can't stand this anymore, just fuck me please! " 

Now that's more like it~ you grin before sliding the bulge in, as far as you know, you're the only one who can actually please him. Well according to that zigzag smile he's got at the moment. 

You start to move ever so slow and gently however, just loving the frustrated whines he make and how much his legs are pressing against your back, hinting at you to go faster. 

" Mnnh! F..faster...faster please! " he whimper as he try to press his body against you. However you hiss and lean over to where his ear would be. " I will go as fast as I want and you're going to accept that " you get a light grip on the fur on his head, yanking him to face you " understood? " 

The sheer look on his face just screams at how much he wants it. The half-lidded eyes with dilated pupils, his mouth half open yet formed to a nervous smile but at the same time, a small hint of fear as he KNOWS that you can just leave him like this, refusing him the pleasure only you are capable of giving him. 

" Hnnh...y...yes. Understood.." You sense a bit of reluctance in his voice. He wants it, yes but he's still afraid he won't get it. " just plea-AH! " he's interrupted at your sudden, harsh thrust. " Fffuck! " he hid his face in the pillow, muffling the moans as his entire body shudder. 

" Did I say you could talk? " you growl at him, slowing down again.  
Whenever he tried to tell you to speed up, go harder and so, you would thrust like that again and again. 

" N-no but you didn't say anyth- AHHN...Nngh " tried to talk back at you? Not on your watch ! 

You begin thrusting harder by now, making him unable to speak properly, all you hear from the large shadow, is the muffled yelps and whimpers. You first worry that you're hurting him so you slow down, only to be surprised with a long whine of need, he's actually enjoying the rough movements?! 

" Nnn..don't...don't stop, please..I'm fine just please go on. " he whimpered as he glanced over to you, of course you only see a small part of his face. His eye is nearly lid but the gaze is full of lust, his tongue is even peeking out of his mouth. 

You feel a bit bad for having teased him that much so you decide to be nice and go back to thrusting into him. His back arch from the sensation, he's even grinning as you take notice to his eye, the dim pupil looking up at nothing, he's in pure bliss! 

Seeing that only motivates you to go faster, and you do so, leaning over to bite his neck, nibbling at the skin. 

You can hear his breath increasing, his body shivering and his claws scratching at the bed-sheets, causing long cuts in it. 

" ...arder " you glance over " what? "  
" Harder, do it harder! " he whine as he look over at you, god he's so needy. But you start thrusting harder. 

" Mnnh! Yes! Ah-fuck! Haa...Mmnh!! Yes, yes, YES! Right there! Ahh! D..don't stop, don't stop! Ah almost th-there! " he squirm and writhe underneath you as you thrust. 

You hear him mumble something as you thrust " Bitte.." Huh? Is he speaking German during this? " Härter, Härter bitte! " wait wait you remember that 'bitte' means please, so he's definitely begging about something, you try thrusting harder into him, only to hear him whimper and see him nod " Ah! Mnh...! " he mumbled as you continue to thrust " Ja, Ja! Bitte hör nicht auf! Bitte! " he whimper and whine as you continue to fuck him, if not getting more turned on that you're making him beg in his actual language. 

Soon enough, the shadow would bite down on whatever was within reach, that being his claws. Biting nearly enough to draw blood he finally reached the climax. You doing the same a few moments later. 

Breathing heavily the both of you, you feel a clawed hand pull you over to the shadow's chest, hearing some sort of purring. Yeah...you did great, the nuzzling and purring assuring that.

You wake up later the next morning to find your shady lover still curled up next to you, you try to get up but nah man, your legs and hips are too damn tired from all that thrusting that you fall over, just hanging limply from the bedside. " Damn ..." You mutter as you make an attempt on getting back up but to no avail. 

You feel something grab around your waist before you're pulled back up to bed. " I did tell that I'd tire you out " you hear a voice say, yep that's Kim. 

" totally worth it, though. " you grin before looking over at him, only to be greeted with a lustful gaze. You had forgotten that when he's in heat, his libido is a lot higher. 

" Then I guess you won't mind going again? " he sat up, pinning you down on the bed. There's no way for you to be able to move at the moment so how this is going to work, you're not sure. 

" Uh-Uhm well I don't mind but I kind of can't move my legs at the moment " you mumble before you hear Kim snicker " Pft, Ehehe...oh don't worry about that, I got this " he replied before straddling your lap. Wait wait, is he...is he going to ride you? " Uhm, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? " you ask.

" If you think I'm going to ride you, then yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do " he replied before positioning himself over your length, lowering himself down on it with a mumble " Mnh..." he shudder.

You're honestly surprised that Kim is actually riding you, you'd never think he'd do that at all. Not that you're complaining about it, instead you get a light grip onto his hips, mostly to keep his and your balance still. 

He glance over at you before smirking, lifting himself up before sliding down all of a sudden, taking in the entire length " Ah, yes.." he muttered as he started to grind against the base of the bulge, clearly enjoying this. He's probably a lot more sensitive due to his heat cycle. He'd then actually start to moan " A-Aahnn~! Mnh! " he start to grind more against the base. 

Sadly you can't last that long and end up cumming earlier than planned. Kim doesn't seem too amused at first before he grin, moving up and down on the softening length, forcing it to harden again " Since you're so eager in giving fluids, allow me to take until I'm satisfied~ " you'll need to drink a lot of water after this. 

After what felt like hours the shadow finally slowed down, stomach slightly distended from all the fluids inside but the look on his face tells that he's. done " Hnn...much better..." He mumbled as he leaned back. God you're so sore now. Your everything hurts 

You only slightly regret this, only because you're so sore but nothing else


End file.
